The present disclosure relates to a clamping device comprising a clamping collar having a belt suitable for being tightened around an article, and an outer sleeve disposed around the belt, said sleeve being carried by the belt by means of a plurality of fastener tabs.
By way of example, a device of this type is known from French patent no. 3 008 160, for the particular example in which the sleeve provides thermal protection to the collar area.
In particular, that device is installed in zones subjected to considerable stresses, in particular in terms of temperature gradient, vibration, or also of projections of external elements such as gravel or fluid. That is particularly true when the device is installed in the engine compartment or under the body of a vehicle.
Patent FR 3 008 160 proposes various solutions for fastening the sleeve to the belt of the collar. In particular, it proposes implementing said fastening by direct welding or clinching of the sleeve onto the collar, or also by clipping by means of clipping tabs, projecting from the sleeve and enclosing the collar. Those solutions give overall satisfaction, but there exists a need for the fastening of the sleeve relative to the collar to be made more secure, in particular in order to take into account the risks of a weld or clinching breaking, or indeed risks of untimely unclipping, e.g. under the effect of vibration or impacts, or indeed under the effect of thermal stresses (temperature variations can reach several hundreds of degrees in the engine compartment of a vehicle).